


Blah, Blah, Blah.

by ProsecutingDefense



Category: Mistaken Adventures, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MY BABIES, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsecutingDefense/pseuds/ProsecutingDefense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's a man of very few words. Juanita's a woman of science. Songfic to Gershwin's "Blah, Blah, Blah"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blah, Blah, Blah.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya might wanna be acquainted with the Mistaken Adventures to understand this one, guys. 
> 
> Dedicated to Epic Fail. 
> 
> I told you I wrote a songfic about our babies. 
> 
> Screw it. I'm just making a whole series about Bob and Juanita okay. ALL FLUFF ALL THE TIME.
> 
> (This one involves one of Juanita's chemical solutions oh.)

Robert - ugh, he hated that name so much - was a man of few words. Juanita knew he loved her, he never had to explain himself, or elaborate on that. Bob was grateful that she knew, without needing to be reminded over and over, like some people.

Robert - okay, you know what, his name is Bob - was also a man who was not very good at expressing his emotions. It wasn’t his fault; Ken created him that way, the asshole.

It was true though; whenever Juanita kissed him, the next sentence(s) would come out as a sputtered mess. His pale skin would turn red fast, he’d get nervous, and nothing he said for the next few minutes would be comprehensible.

Bob just didn’t understand. He’d had other girlfriends before Juanita came to the academy. He’d been kissed by other girls before. But none of them did this to him.

Juanita, as cliche as this would sound, gave him butterflies in his stomach. She often made him irrationally angry. She distracted him more often than not. She made his head feel like it was going to explode.

He loved her. That was easy.

Saying it, not so much.

And let me tell you this, that love potion he got spilled on him wasn’t helping him at all. Not when it was making him want to tell her that he did.

Not when he’d have to break character, and explain what he was feeling.

He wanted to hate Juanita right now.

Love potion or not, he knew that wasn’t possible.

 

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, moon,_

_Blah, blah, blah, above;_

Juanita had never seen Bob so... nervous? No, that wasn’t the right word. He got that way every time she kissed him.

But... she hadn’t kissed him yet?

Bob had started off on a little, it wasn’t exactly a rant, tangent sounded too angry, whatever, Bob had started rambling out of the blue. And granted, while about seventy five-eighty percent of everything the invisible boy would say came out as a jumbled mess, Juanita understood the words “moon” and “love”.

What.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, croon,_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, love._

Juanita shook her head. Bob was going insane. She began to wonder what chemical she’d left out that Bob could’ve gotten covered in. Nothing in there could’ve messed this much with the boy’s head. She didn’t understand - wait, did he just say love?

What is going on with him?

_Tra la la la, tra la la la la, merry month of May;_

_Tra la la la, tra la la la la, ’neath the clouds of gray._

Bob seemed a bit proud of that line, whatever the intended compliment was. Juanita grinned, not wanting to take that away from him.

Still, she couldn’t help but hope that this wasn’t going to become a regular occurrence; she didn’t think she’d be able to handle this level of insanity on a regular basis.  

_Blah, blah, blah, your hair,_

_Blah, blah, blah, your eyes,_

Now he was talking about her. About her hair. About her eyes.

But why was he talking about her hair - even if it was fabulous - and about her eyes - even if they were beautiful. It was so, not Bob, to openly express his feelings about her like this. It was weird, but Juanita wasn’t going to complain.

Not yet at least.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, care,_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, skies._

And, he lost her again. This almost sounded - as crazy as the idea would be - like a poem. Like Bob was struck by a love potion or something. Juanita cocked her head in thought as Bob finished what he had left to say.

_Tra la la la, tra la la la la, cottage for two,_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, darling, with you!_

Now that, she understood (nearly) perfectly.

And she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Bob and give him a peck on the cheek, causing him to turn red once more.

“Okay, that wasn’t the Robert,” -cringe- “I know. What brought that up?”

Bob looked away. I was in the lab, I knocked over that stupid love potion you made, some got on me, and I couldn’t help it...?”

“Love potion?” Juanita asked, shaking her head.

“Y’know, the pink tube?” he asked, looking up, face finally toning down to a nice pink.

“Pink tube...?” Juanita thought back to everything she had worked on the night before. Her jaw went slack as she realized what he was talking about. “The pink vial wasn’t a love potion; why would I ever make a love potion?” Good point. “That pink tube was my truth serum!”

_Well shit._


End file.
